


The Other Side of the Screen - a Mix

by bugmod



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod
Summary: This is a playlist based on gokailyger84's fic, The Other Side of the Screen.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Big Sexbang: Round 2





	The Other Side of the Screen - a Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gokailyger84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [gokailyger84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/pseuds/gokailyger84). Log in to view. 



* * *

["The Other Side of the Screen" a mix by Bugmod](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5uaC8pxb759nzSGdrEZcmX), inspired by gokailyger84's fic. 

  1. "Paralyzed" by Mystery Skulls
  2. "Someone To Spend Time With" by Los Retros
  3. "Kiss Goodnight" by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME
  4. "Treat Me Like A Lover" by Will Joseph Cook
  5. "Short Court Style" by Natalie Prass
  6. "Electric Feel - Justice Remix" by MGMT, Justice
  7. "I Don't Know What I'm Doing" by Breathe Carolina
  8. "Allure" by Skyharbor, Mark Holcomb
  9. "Adrenalize" by In This Moment
  10. "HOTT" by KOPPS, Joywave
  11. "Sax On The Beach" by party Pupils, MAX
  12. "Tetris" by Madilyn
  13. "How Deep Is Your Love" by the bird and the bee



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this playlist! Thank you to Hypo for their feedback on the playlist and to Rose and Hypo for their feedback on the cover art.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (bugmod) or twitter (bugmodbeta).


End file.
